La Cupido del Amourshipping
by Amourfan19
Summary: He decidido hacer otra historia de Amourshipping , SatoSere , AshXSerena , debido a mi afición por este shipping XD , pero en este caso , el protagonismo no se centra en Ash o Serena adivinen de quien … pues si , en Bonnie , ¿Quién más podría descubrir es secreto de Serena? , la historia se centra antes de la batalla por la quinta medalla .
1. Chapter 1

**LA CUPIDO DEL AMOURSHIPPING**

**Hey, hola de nuevo amigos , aquí con otra historia de Amourshipping , pero en este caso voy a explorar el género comedia/romance , no soy bueno en este género , pues más me especializo en romance/aventura/drama , pero vale intentarlo verdad?XD , por lo demás espero lo disfruten y haré un gran esfuerzo para actualizarlo lo más rápido posible , asi que como estamos en vacaciones, no se preocupen por ello ;) .**

**Ultima aclaración , el Performer de Serena también lo nombró en esta historia como Artista Pokemon , dado el hecho de que Performer en español es Artista . **

**Y bueno , sin dar tantos rodeos , les presento el primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia:**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **__Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen , son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri , pues de ser así , hubiera canonizado de hace tiempo el Amourshipping XD._

**Capítulo 1 :¿ Secretos revelados?.**

Ash y sus amigos se dirigían a Ciudad Romantis , a medida que avanzaban la conversación se amenizaba debido a los comentarios graciosos de Bonnie , y los constantes pucheros de Ash , quien con bastantes ánimos estaba dispuesto a desafiar al líder de Gimnasio lo más rápido posible.

-¿Emocionado Ash? –preguntó el inventor rubio.

-Por supuesto , hemos caminado desde que salimos de Luminalia , y no quiero perder más tiempo.

-Pero Ash , el gimnasio no se irá a ninguna parte – intervino Serena con una sonrisa casi sarcástica .

-Tienes razón , pero sé que la líder de gimnasio me espera también impacientemente – mencionó emocionado mientras empezaba a correr .

-¡Espera Ash! – gritaron sus amigos sorprendidos de lo impulsivo que resultaba ser ocasionalmente su joven amigo.

-Apúrense , el último en llegar es un Slowpoke jajajaja – acotaba alegre el azabache mientras corría presurosamente .

De repente un ruido fuerte , semejante al motor de una motocicleta invadió el ambiente tranquilo del bosque .

-¿Qué puede ser eso? ¿un monstruo? – preguntó asustada la pequeña rubia.

-No lo creo , conociendo bien a cierta personita aquí presente , diría que se detendrá por el momento – mencionó risueña la peliamielada.

Al instante el entrenador nativo de Kanto , se detuvo en seco , para luego girar avergonzado hacia sus amigos.

-Pero antes, creo que me detendré a comer , tengo mucha hambre – mencionó avergonzado a sus amigos.

Por otra parte sus amigos asintieron afirmativamente al pedido de su amigo con un sudor en la sien , pero felices de que siga siendo el mismo Ash de siempre .

Inmediatamente pusieron manos a la obra para acampar en medio del frondoso y pacifico bosque , donde el sonido suave de los Flitching y lo Pidgey adornaban el armonioso sonido del pequeño riachuelo y los cantos de los Buterfrees .

Clemont alistaba rápidamente la cocina portátil , los insumos y materiales para cocinar y preparar un increíble almuerzo como siempre lo hacía , por otro lado , Serena sacaba de su pequeña mochila rosa , un cesto lleno de pufles para repartir a todos los pokemon ahí presentes , pero siempre percatándose de que Chespin no merodeada a su alrededor antes de repartir dicho bocadillo a los demás pokemon ahí presentes , y hablando de los pokemon , Bonnie se encargaba de peinarlos y cuidarlos , tarea al cual ella disfrutaba hacer ; por un momento ella se miraba a si mismo y se preguntaba qué objetivo iba a alcanzar cuando cumpla la edad suficiente para ser entrenadora , por una parte le emocionaba las batallas pokemon , al ver a Ash y su hermano constantemente entrenar a sus pokemon, y más aún cuando observaba desde el palco al azabache enfrentando a los líderes de Gimnasio , siempre innovando sus estrategias y tácticas para sacar ventaja en todo momento ; por otro lado también disfrutaba ver los espectáculos maravillosos que realizaba Serena cuando participaba en los eventos de Performer Pokemon , al ver a Fenekin y Pacham realizar actos sencillamente hermosos que resaltaban fielmente su belleza y poder ; Pero por otro lado , le gustaba hacer las actividades cotidianas de cuidar a los pokemon de sus amigos , como peinarlos , cuidarlos , alimentarlos y demás actividades ; cierta vez escuchó a Ash hablar de un tal Brock , que al parecer fue uno de sus compañeros de viaje , y les contó que él fue un gran Criador Pokemon , y que cada vez que el azabache observaba el labor de Bonnie , le recordaba mucho a él . Tal vez le daría oportunidad también para ser la Mejor Criadora Pokemon , después de todo , le gustaba mucho los pokemon .

La niña rubia estuvo sumergido por un buen momento en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que despeinaba al Fennekin de Serena .

-Fenne? – preguntaba a Bonnie mientras veía su pelo erizado .

-Ahh lo siento Fennekin , estaba distraída – se excusó la pequeña rubia. – inmediatamente te vuelvo a peinar ¿si?.

Para Bonnie fue muy placentero estar a cargo de Fennekin mientras Serena realizaba alguna actividad como hornear galletas ,Puffles o macarrones ,como también cuando entrenaba a Pacham , pues de alguna manera Fennekin tenía un pelaje muy bien cuidado , cortesía de la estricta dieta propuesta por su entrenadora , a parte que ella no permite que su pokemon se ensuciara o despeinara ,siempre quería a su pokemon inicial muy bien presentable, a decir verdad , Fennekin era un vivo reflejo de Serena , ya que al igual que el pokemon zorrita , ella siempre quería lucir bien , en especial cuando participaba en sus concursos Performer , lo curioso era el hecho de que siempre pedía la opinión de ellos , claro que cuando ella y su hermano Clemont le lanzaban elogios por lo bella que lucía , ella sólo se mostraba muy alegre cuando Ash la elogiaba , sin dejar de mostrar un pequeño ,pero visible rubor que solo Bonnie se percataba .

-Fennekin , ¿crees que Serena esconde un secreto? – preguntó curiosa al pokemon.

-¿Fenne? – se cuestionó también la pequeña zorrita.

-Ya sabes , algo que ninguno de nosotros conocemos de ella .

El pokemon solo negó nerviosamente la cabeza .

-Desde que Ash la invitó a viajar con nosotros , se comporta muy extraño , especialmente cuando Ash la elogia , o cuando él está batallando contra el líder de un gimnasio – dijo pensativamente la rubia , pero al ver al pokemon que negaba con la cabeza ,ella recapacitó de nuevo.

-Quizás solo sea coincidencia o exagero mucho – reflexionó Bonnie – Vamos Fennekin , supongo que los chicos estén sentados para almorzar y ya están esperando.

El pokemon solo asintió y corrió al lado de la rubia.

Tal como mencionó Bonnie , la mesa estaba servida , en ella se encontraba los deliciosos platos culinarios propios de Kalos , que solo el joven inventor podría preparar , en otro lugar de la mesa , los infaltables macarrones hechas por la peli-miel .Al llegar , Bonnie , se dio cuenta de que Las sillas aún estaban vacías , ya que Clemont se encontraba desatornillando un aparato extraño que nuca en su vida había visto , por otro lado , Serena aún practicaba el baile rítmico con Pacham .

Pero en ese momento no pudo divisar en qué lugar se encontraba Ash , pero conociéndolo bien , sabría que llegaría en cualquier momento , ya que su propio estómago lo obligaría.

-Hermano , Serena , creo que es hora de almorzar ¿no? – exclamó Bonnie , captando la atención de estos dos.

-Claro , tienes razón Bonnie , pero déjame insertar este software a mi máquina –mencionó el rubio mientras insertaba un USB en su aparato extraño que había creado .

Por otro lado , Serena había recepcionado bien el mensaje e inmediatamente llamó a su Pacham de regreso a su pokebola y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

Al instante , también Clemont había terminado , y se dirigió hacia la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios .

Bonnie no espero más y se sentó en una de las bancas mientras miraba maravillada los exquisitos platos que solo su hermano sabía preparar , y olfateaba gustosamente los macarrones que solo su amiga sabía hornear .

-Ahora que ya terminaron , ¡es hora de comer! – exclamaba feliz la rubia mientras agarraba los cubiertos .

-Tienes razón – aseguraba Clemont .

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa , listos para degustar de los alimentos , pero en ese preciso instante …

-Y donde esta Ash? – preguntó un poco preocupada la peli-miel.

-Es verdad , no lo he visto desde que desempacamos las cosas – mencionó Clemont. – y tú , viste a Ash Bonnie? .

-No , yo no lo vi desde hace rato , pensé que estaba entrenando con Serena – miró curiosa a su amiga.

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta en qué momento se fue , creo que debemos buscarlo –comentó preocupada la entrenadora.

-No te preocupes Serena , ya sabes cómo es Ash , cuando le ruja de nuevo el estómago el volverá de nuevo , recuerda que el propuso que acampemos por un momento aquí – aseguró confiada Bonnie.

-¿Tú crees Bonnie? – preguntó Serena a su pequeña amiga.

-Por supuesto Serena , lo que sucede es que te preocupas mucho por Ash – comentó con una sonrisa pícara la rubia.

-¿Yo? No, no , solo que se me hace raro que no esté aquí todavía , solo eso – se excusó nerviosamente la castaña mientras un ligero rubor adornaba su mejilla .

Bonnie se percató de nuevo de este rasgo que caracterizaba muy a menudo a su amiga , pero que casi siempre lo demostraba cuando mencionaba a Ash en la conversación , y solo frunció un poco las cejas tratando de preguntarse una vez más , si Serena guardaba algún secreto que ella no sabía . Desde que comenzaron su viaje , ella y Serena siempre se confiaban todo , como cuando Serena le comentaba con anticipación a los demás , de que le había llamado mucho la atención ser Artista Pokemon (N.A. Artista = Performer) , sin lugar a dudas la confianza sobraba entre ambas chicas , pero el hecho de evitar a las interrogantes donde involucraba a su amigo de Kanto , fue una alarma que despertaba varias sospechas , en especial para una chica extrovertida y avezada como lo era la joven rubia .

-Sí , no te preocupes Serena , ya lo estoy entendiendo – aseguró Bonnie mientras le regalaba una cálida e inocente sonrisa , que solo una infante podía demostrarlo.

-lo-lo entiendes? – tartamudeaba temerosa la peliamielado.

-Si Serena , te importa Ash , ya que él es tu mejor amigo , y te preocupa su seguridad , es algo que yo haría también por mi hermano – respondió la pequeña rubia con una mirada cándida y esbozando una ligera sonrisa .

Serena temía por develar rápidamente su secreto , y dejar a la intemperie su pequeño enamoramiento por el azabache , especialmente por la niña , pues sabía que su boca no soportaría en anunciar a los cuatro vientos el secreto tan celosamente guardada por la artista pokemon , pero su corazón que latía a mil por horas se apaciguó a medida que se daba cuenta que Bonnie no podía ser tan audaz para descubrir fácilmente el lado romántico que ocultaba.

-Tienes razón Bonnie , Ash es mi mejor amigo – trataba de aludir a la rubia – y también sé que él se pone de mal humor cuando su comida se encuentra frío , por eso iré a buscarlo al bosque.

-"tal vez esté equivocada y solo es una exageración mía , por el hecho de que tengan una fuerte amistad no significa que deba confundirla con otra cosa que no sea eso" – pensó Bonnie.

De repente una explosión cerca del lugar en donde acampaban sacó de sus pensamientos a la niña y dirigió su mirada al espeso bosque , y solo pudo distinguir como el humo hacía presencia , luego levantó su vista hacia el cielo y vio un esfera luminosa de energía , sin lugar a dudas , el azabache se encontraría en aprietos .

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó asustado Clemont , mientras otra explosión hizo presencia nuevamente.

-Ash! –gritó alterada Serena y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bosque , específicamente en el lugar donde ocurrió esas grandes explosiones .

-Serena espera puede ser peligroso! – exclamó Clemont , pero Serena ya estaba muy lejos como para poder oírla .

-¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido esa explosión hermano? – preguntó preocupado la pequeña rubia .

-No lo sé Bonnie , pero quizás Ash este en problemas o quizás…

-¿O quizás qué hermano? – pregunto de nuevo la rubia , pero al instante otra explosión hizo eco en todo el bosque y una bandada de Flitching sobrevolaba el bosque.

-¿Crees que Ash y Serena se encuentren bien hermano? – interrogó de nuevo con profunda preocupación por sus dos amigos la pequeña Bonnie .

-Tal vez , si es lo que pienso que es , creo que estarán bien ; y si no , pues solo queda mantenerse atento para cualquier situación inesperada que sea peligroso -comentó el joven inventor .

-"o quizás estoy equivocada y en verdad esté en lo cierto" – pensó de nuevo la rubia al notar la reacción de Serena antes de marcharse .

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Serena no dejaba de correr preguntándose en todo momento sobre la situación en el cual se encontraría su amigo de infancia , pero al percatarse de lejos la silueta reconocible de él , suspiró de alivio , pues al parecer él se encontraba bien , pero tenía que asegurarlo .

-¿Ash? – la débil voz de Serena pronunciaba aquella palabra que se deleitaba en pronunciarlo.

-¿Serena , que haces aquí? .

La joven entrenadora cambió su rostro de preocupación por uno más alivianado , pues a medida que se acercó más a Ash , se dio cuenta que él estaba con esa típica pose de batalla , a la vez que dos pokemon se encontraban en el centro de aquel pequeño campo de pasto mientras esperaban alguna orden de su entrenador.

-Yo pensé que te encontrabas en problemas , pensé que el equipo Rocket trataba de nuevo de robarte a Pikachu - dijo nerviosamente la artista .

-No te preocupes Serena , en estos momentos estaba entrenado a Frogadier con la ayuda de mi Pikachu – expresó calmadamente Ash mientras trataba de esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

-Entonces la causa de las explosiones fue…

-Si , Frogadier aprendió _Shuriken de agua_ – expresó orgulloso de su pokemon el azabache –estuvimos entrenado así casi toda la mañana , pues pronto será mi próxima batalla en Ciudad Romantis – comentó el entrenador nativo de Kanto – además si el equipo Rocket hubiera intentado robarme de nuevo a Pikachu , no hubiera tenido ningún tipo de problemas para mandarlos a volar de nuevo – acotó una vez antes de reír ligeramente.

Serena también rió levemente también , pero su mente la recriminaba constantemente , ya que era obvio que Ash no necesitaría ningún tipo de ayuda para zafarse de los planes del equipo Rocket , ya que él era ingenioso en los combates pokemon , y fácilmente mandaría a hacerles "volar de nuevo" como él decía. En cierta manera , Serena había cometido un pequeño error .

-Yo … no sé qué decir Ash – comentó tímidamente la ojiceleste –creo que exageré mi preocupación por ti –susurró suavemente mientras una marcas de rubor coloreaban sus pómulos y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No te preocupes Serena , yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti sabes – dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa , esa sonrisa que enamoraba a la entrenadora de Kalos.

-Po… por mí? – preguntaba sorprendida la chica , mientras se calentaban más sus mejillas y el rubor era notorio , pero el azabache no se percató de ello.

-Por su puesto Serena , para eso son los amigos ¿verdad? – acotó el azabache con otra sincera sonrisa en los labios.

A la rubia se le cayó la leve sonrisa cuando escuchó la palabra "amigos" , en cierta manera no tenía nada de malo en serlos , de hecho , ella disfrutaba ser la mejor amiga de Ash , algo que compartían desde la infancia , pero ella no solo quería ser su mejor amiga , quería ser algo más que eso , algo más importante en la vida de Ash , como él era importante en su vida , entonces no se conformaría con solo ser su amiga , por Arceus que no lo haría.

-Tienes razón Ash – mencionó la peliamielada dibujando una muy fingida sonrisa – para eso son los amigos – con todo el dolor de su corazón , ella pronuncia esas palabras que la herían cada vez que pensaba en ello , pero era lo único que podía mencionar en ese momento , ella sabía que no estaba lista aún , era muy temprano para develar sus sentimientos abiertamente si antes saber cómo se sentía Ash , quería estar segura si el sentimiento iba ser recíproco y mutuo , pero antes de seguir divagando en su pensamientos , una palabra pronunciada suavemente , la devolvió a la realidad.

-Serena.

-Si Ash? – interrogó rápidamente volviendo su mirada directamente a él mientras esperaba con ansias una repuesta.

El rostro de Ash empezó a ruborizarse levemente , y esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena , que inmediatamente sentía como su corazón latía nuevamente a medida que sospechaba las causas de ese rubor , tenía que ser lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo…yo te quería preguntar – pronunció lentamente Ash mientras se esforzaba en hablar y miraba directamente los orbes celestes de la artista pokemon , tal parecía que las sospechas de Serena eran las que más acertaban en ese momento , pero ella sabía que aún era temprano para celebrar , tenía que oírlo de sus propios labios .

-Dime Ash – pronunció delicadamente mientras un rubor aparecía de nuevo en su rostro , y con los ojos brillantes esperaba que el azabache prosiguiera mientras plantaba su mirada en sus ojos chocolates.

-Yo te quería preguntar si… ¿YA ESTÁ LISTA LA COMIDA? Es que me muero de hambre – dijo Ash mientras un notable rubor apareció en sus pómulos a la vez que masajeaba sus manos en su estómago.

Basta decir que la reacción de Serena fue como una ventana cuando se está resquebrajando y se rompa en mil pedazos , sencillamente ella esperaba otra clase de pregunta , y al puro estilo del ánime , cayó al suelo.

-Ash! – exclamó fuertemente la entrenadora nativa de Kalos .

-Discúlpame Serena , es que me concentré tanto en el entrenamiento que no me di cuenta de que mi estómago estaba rugiendo a todo momento jajajaja – dijo esto el azabache mientras se frotaba avergonzado la cabeza .

Serena sabía lo despistado de su amigo de infancia , algo que ella a veces no lo soportaba , pero que en el fondo era una de las cosas que le atraía de él , pues su inocencia y su buen sentido de humor siempre resaltaba , a todo esto Serena también rió de lo gracioso que podía ser a veces su amigo cuando se trataba de comida.

-Ay Ash , tu nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Serena e inmediatamente ambos rieron de aquella escena.

Ash y Serena regresaron de nuevo al campamento , y las preguntas por parte de Clemont y Bonnie no se hicieron esperar , pero tenía toda la tarde para hablar de ello , pues Ash sabía que si bien quería tener su medalla inmediatamente , un día de descanso como hoy , sería un remedio para todo el estrés que pasaba para preparar una estrategia adecuada para ganarle al líder de gimnasio.

Así que entre todos acordaron en pasar la noche en ese lugar .

La noche llegó rápidamente y la cena no tardó en ser preparada , todos disfrutaron en el gran banquete que acostumbraba en preparar el joven inventor , y a la vez en disfrutar los exquisitos macarrones que Serena traía consigo , aunque esa noche no tuvieron problemas con Chespin , la infaltable rivalidad del tipo planta con Pacham hacían que la noche se prolongara en un sinfín de risas y reprensiones , sin duda , la habitual noche de Ash y sus amigos.

Antes de dormir , Serena le leyó un cuento de hadas a Bonnie , pues era la única forma de que lograra cerrar los ojos , pero la pequeña hacía lo imposible para mantenerse despierta esa noche.

-"Serena es tan buena conmigo ,tanto que parecemos hermanas , no entiendo por qué no le pedí que sea la novia de mi hermano " –pensó dubitativa la pequeña rubia mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Serena al terminar el cuento.

-… Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado – pronunció risueña la ojiceleste , pero al rato se dio cuenta de que Bonnie aún mantenía los ojos bien abiertos y mirándola fijamente a ella – Vaya no pude hacer que duermas , ¿sucede algo Bonnie?.

-No , nada Serena – dijo rápidamente la rubia.

-"Tal vez ya tuve ese presentimiento de que ella estaba separada para ALGUIEN" – pensó de nuevo la pequeña ojiazul – "quizás es hora de preguntarle y aclarar de una buena vez mis dudas" – prosiguió en sus pensamientos mientras se reía pícaramente por dentro , pues lo que diría , sonrojaría a Serena más de lo que le había visto hasta entonces.

-Creo que te leeré otro cuento – mencionó amablemente Serena mientras buscaba con la yema de sus dedos el índice del libro de cuentos .

-Serena ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes? – interrogó rápidamente la pequeña rubia .

-Si Bonnie , dime – prestó atención con una afable sonrisa hacia su pequeña amiga , pero la sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse cuando la vió totalmente seria .

-¿Te gusta Ash?

**Hasta aquí con el primer capitulo de este fanfic , sé que no hubo mucho protagonismo en este capítulo de Bonnie pero en los posteriores si lo tendrá , pero eso no significara que habrá poco Amourshipping, porque si habrá muchísimo ;) .**

**Por otro lado agradezco a **_SatoSere96_**por inspirarme con su historia , que les recomiendo también que lo lean , se llama **_**"**__TÚ ME HACES FUERTE"_**, pues a partir de ello pude elaborar este proyecto , pues si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido explorar el género comedia/romance .**

**Y también agradezco a usted, querido lector , que sigues mis historias y sé que pondrás esta historia como favorito **** .**

**Por lo demás , espero también sus comentarios (Reviews) y sugerencias para poder mejorar la historia . Se despide su amigo Arch Anco :D .**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hacia Romantis

**Capítulo 2: Hacia Romantis **

**_Disclaimer_ :** Pokemon no me pertence , es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri** .**

**Hola a todos de nuevos , aquí les traigo la continucion de mi fic, espero les agrade , y tomen en cuenta también las notas que dejo abajo J .**

**_Nota :_ -El Concurso Artistico es igual a Torai Pokorom o Concurso Performer en ingles .**

** -Sliggo es la forma evolucionada de Goomy.**

**Por lo demás empecemos con la segunda parte. **

-Serena ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes? – interrogó rápidamente la pequeña rubia .

-Si Bonnie , dime – prestó atención con una afable sonrisa hacia su pequeña amiga , pero la sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse cuando la vió totalmente seria .

-¿Te gusta Ash?

La inocente pregunta de la pequeña rubia hizo el efecto que predijo con anterioridad, la artista pokemon se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar esa palabras salidas de la boca de su "hermanita" , a pesar de ser muy niña había sido directa y sin rodeos ¿acaso Bonnie conocía de antemano el pequeño enamoramiento de Serena hacia Ash? De ser así ¿Cómo lo dedujo rápidamente? , todas estas y más preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza de Serena , Que en ese quedó anonada por un instante mirando fijamente los ojos azules zafiros de la pequeña Bonnie , mientras su boca cayó ligeramente .

-¡¿Ah?! – jadeó de sorpresa mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo a través de su cabellera color miel , por fortuna de ella , la lámpara que alumbraba su pequeña carpa no enfocaba su rostro , y de esa forma pudo disimular su colorida mejilla .

-Lo sabía! – respondió intempestivamente la rubia , mientras cambio su gesto serio , por una pícara sonrisa .

-¿Q..qué estás diciendo Bonnie? , Ash solo es mi amigo – respondió nerviosamente la peliamielada.

-No trates de ocultarlo Serena , quizás sea pequeña , pero tanto tiempo tratando de conseguirle novia para mi hermano , me hizo experta en estas cosas –argumentaba Bonnie , amurallando a Serena .

-Pues estas equivocada Bonnie , y creo que ya deberías ir a dormir , mañana nos levantaremos temprano para enrumbarnos de nuevo a Ciudad Romantis y no quiero excusas para no despertarse –protestó Serena rápidamente a la defensiva con un tono áspero , tratando de disuadir de aquella idea que se había planteado Bonnie , aunque era verdad lo que la pequeña rubia decía , pero era muy pronto para que ese secreto salga a la luz , además Serena siempre pensó en decírselo personalmente a Ash en el momento indicado , no permitiría que su "hermanita" eche todo a perder al revelar así de simple su enamoramiento .

-Pe…pero Serena , yo sé que… - comentaba una vez más la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la ojiceleste.

-¡Pero nada Bonnie! , por decir esas cosas no te leeré otro cuenta esta noche , ¡fin de la historia! – exclamaba Serena con un tono enojado , provocando en Bonnie cierta resignación .

-Como tú digas Serena - pronució triste y algo enojada la pequeña rubia, era la primera vez que Serena le había levantado el tono , pero debía acatar su autoridad , cuando salió de Luminalia , su amiga había prometido hacerse cargo de ella , a cambio ella debía hacerle caso como si fuese su hermana mayor , de hecho ella la consideraba como su "hermana mayor " , esa que nunca tuvo , y al igual que Clemont debía aceptar lo que ordenaba , en este caso , dejar de preguntar y dormir .

Al principio se resignó a continuar preguntándole y con varios pucheros se metió a su saco de dormir , pero se le complicaba conciliar el sueño , por ausencia del cotidiano cuento que lo dormitaba , y solo le quedó pensar .

-"Yo sé que Serena siente algo por Ash, aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar ,ya sé , tal vez no pueda encontrar la respuesta con palabras" – pensó Bonnie con una sonrisa en los labios , mientras que lentamente cerraba los ojos y se quedó dormida con esa misma sonrisa.

Al contrario de Bonnie , la ojiceleste aún mantenía los ojos abierto , llenos de interrogantes y posibles respuestas , respuestas que preocupaban a medida que detallaba con claridad las posibles escenas a futuro que debía enfrentar si su relación amical con Ash , se ve forzado a acabar abruptamente por culpa de las sospechas de su pequeña amiga , tal vez en el fondo Serena quiere cambiar esa relación de amistad con el azabache , pero al no estar aún preparada (pero más que todo preparado él ) no podían llegar a tal objetivo .

Serena quería mucho a Bonnie , siempre era flexible con ella en cualquier situación , pero esta vez , la pequeña rubia pudo conocer el mal genio que falsamente mostraba Serena . Y digo falsamente por que la peliamielada fingió la reacción para acabar la conversación en ese instante y no entrar más a detalles , en pocas palabras , Serena se sentía mal también por fingir ser dura y estricta con la pequeña su "hermanita" , pero de alguna forma tendría que acabar con ello , y también se auto flagelaba emocionalmente cuando negaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el entrenador nativo de Kanto ,pero era la única manera de disuadir a Bonnie de sus sospechas .

Finalmente puso sus ideas en claro y ordenó sus pensamientos, analizó la posible gravedad del caso , y las posibles consecuencias si es que Bonnie se adelantara a exponer a los cuatro vientos su enamoramiento hacia el entrenador pokemon .

-"No sé cómo serán las cosas a partir de mañana" – pensó con una expresión cansada la artista pokemón , para luego rendirse ante el sueño .

La noche pasó , y el día reclamó su potestad en los cielos de Kalos , mientras el alba hacía eco de su presencia , y despertaba a varios pokemon nativos de aquel bosque , Ash se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre, a sus pokemon que utilizaría para su sexta batalla de gimnasio , mientras un somnoliento Clemont haría presencia por la inmensa energía que desborda aquel entrenador y el entusiasmo que le pone a las batallas .

-¿Estás listo para retar a Valeria? – preguntó curioso el joven inventor.

-Así es , ya no puedo esperar para llegar a Ciudad Romantis ¿verdad Pikachu? – preguntó a su fiel pokemon .

-Pika –asintió con determinación.

-Entonces Ash , a parte de pikachu ¿ que pokemon más utilizarás para desafiar al gimnasio? .

-Bueno, emm… , utilizaré a Flitchinder y a Sliggoo – respondió Ash .

-¿Qué? , pero Sliggoo es un tipo dragón , y creo que ya sabes que la especialidad de ese gimnasio son los de tipo Hada –comentaba sorprendió por la estrategia de Ash el rubio .

-Sí , pero … - interrumpió Ash para sacar de su pokebola al pokemon tipo dragón.

-Sli…Sliggoo – hizo acto de presencia el pokemon .

-No siempre el tipo es lo más fundamental para ganar en un combate –terminó de comentar el azabache mientras sobaba la cabeza a su pokemon .

-Si pe…pero Sliggoo aún le tiene miedo a los de tipo Dragón – argumentaba rápidamente el joven inventor .

-¿Recuerdas nuestra batalla en Luminalia Clemont? –interrogó el moreno.

-Si , por supuesto como iba de olvidarlo – contestó el rubio.

-¿Recuerdas como derroté a Heliostile usando a Frogadier , aún teniendo desventaja de tipo?

-Claro que lo recuerdo , yo estaba confiado en poder ganar esa batalla usando Para - rayos a todo momento .

-Tengo que admitir que ese movimiento fue efectivo contra mi Frogadier , pero en los combates no siempre el que tiene ventaja de tipo gana , sino el que entrena mejor a sus pokemon , se relaciona mejor con él y adquieren un buen nivel –alegó Ash.

-Tal vez tengas razón , y la batalla contigo , es la prueba de eso.

-Además , Sliggoo ya no le tiene tanto miedo a los dragones como cuando era un Goomy , entrenamos muy duro para lograr que venza ese temor ¿Verdad amigo? –preguntaba Ash a su amigo.

-Sli…Sliggoo – afirmaba feliz el tipo dragón.

-Bien , ¿qué tal si despertamos a las chicas y reanudamos de nuevo nuestro viaje a Ciudad Romantis? – preguntaba el rubio.

-Me parece genial , mientras más antes sea mejor , estoy impaciente por obtener esa medalla – afirmaba el azabache mientras bombeaba el puño en el aire.

Después de la pequeña conversación , ambos avisaron a las chicas a alistarse para proseguir el viaje hasta llegar a la Ciudad , para su sorpresa , tanto Bonnie como Serena ya estaban listas con su atuendo habitual y empacando las cosas y las bolsas de dormir de la tienda de campaña .

Tanto Ash como Clemont decidieron cambiarse ´rápidamente y desalojar la tienda de campaña en donde se encontraban para luego continuar su camino a su siguiente destino .

Por otro lugar , tanto Bonnie como Serena , no dialogaron desde que se levantaron , excepto el habitual "buenos días" , a decir verdad ,no se dirigieron un solo comentario referente a lo que sucedió el día de ayer con esa inusual pregunta de la joven rubia , ya sea que Serena no quería hacerle recordar por la cantidad de preguntas que diría su "hermanita" o simplemente por vergüenza , por otro lado Bonnie quien fingiría no acordarse del tema , simplemente para llevar a cabo su plan para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto , o era meramente imaginación de ella .

Ambos limitaron a guardar silencio y esperar a los chicos , pero Bonnie no soportando más el silencio , decidió romper el hielo .

-Entonces Serena , ehh… , ¿Cómo es Ciudad Romantis? – preguntó normalmente a la peliamielada .

-¿Eh? , bueno ,no me digas que nunca visitaste esa Ciudad .

-Recuerdo una vez a mi hermano hablar de la líder de gimnasio de esa Ciudad , pero no me mencionó si hay lugares bonitos . – respondió cortésmente la rubia .

-Bueno, según mi _Pokenav ,_En Ciudad Romantis se encuentra la segunda mayor tienda de Ropas después de Ciudad Luminalia , además , la Vista Panorámica del atardecer es increíble , hay un Café en un anexo del puerto que tiene forma de corazón , ES TAN ROMÁNTICO! – mencionó esa última frase con un aire de enamorada y con un cierto brillo en sus dos orbes celestes . Esto no pasó desapercibido por Bonnie.

-Ah … ya veo , entonces debe ser una ciudad muy bonita ¿no crees Serena? – preguntó con una risueña sonrisa la pequeña ojiazul .

-Por supuesto Bonnie , además , ahí también será la sede de un Torneo Artístico (Torai Pokorom) y estoy emocionada de poder participar de nuevo –mencionaba alegre la peliamielada .

-Si Serena , aún recuerdo tu participación en Ciudad Témpera , donde no pudiste ganar , pero veo que esta vez estas decidida a ganar – comentaba emocionada la niña .

-Bueno sí , es cierto –mencionaba algo triste la artista pokemon , al recordar su debut en Ciudad Tempera , pero que lamentablemente no pudo ganar , y solo llegó a las finales de la Clase Principiantes – Pero esta vez prometo que voy a ganar –exclamaba con determinación Serena mientras que al igual que el azabache , bombeaba su puño en el aire.

Las dos chicas comentaban alegremente su porvenir en la siguiente Ciudad que se dirigían ,sin darse cuenta que cualquier discrepancia entre ellas , especialmente el de anoche , se había disipado , de nuevo eran las mismas "hermanas" que siempre fueron , tanto Bonnie como Serena tenía que remediar su pequeña pelea que tuvieron con la inconveniente pregunta de la niña.

-Serena … - pronunció frágilmente la rubia .

-¿Eh…? – preguntaba suavemente , mientras se daba cuenta de la expresión cambiada de Bonnie , de pasar de una niña alegre y emocionada por visitar Ciudad Romantis a una más seria y apenada .

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer – mencionó débilmente la rubia mientras de reojo miraba los ojos compasivos de su "hermana mayor" .

-Bonnie , yo soy la que tengo que pedirte disculpas , no debí alterarme de esa manera por una simple pregunta que no viene al caso – se excusó Serena.

-¿Entonces de nuevo las mejores "hermanas"? – preguntó Bonnie con brillo en los ojos .

-Por supuesto Bonnie , nada va a cambiar eso – comentó la siempre risueña ojiceleste .

Ambos no pudieron contenerse más y concurrieron en un gran abrazo fraternal , ambas alegres por haber retomado de nuevo la relación más que amical y casi como de familia , pero había algo más que arreglar .

-Bonnie ¿prometes ya no preguntar esas cosas? .

-Pero por qué Serena , si yo … - pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la artista.

-Entre Ash y yo , solo hay amistad , solo eso – argumentó la peliamileada con un tono débil , sobre todo al mencionar la palabra "amistad" , era evidente que Serena le dolía pronunciar esa palabras cuando se trataba de su amigo de infancia , de alguna forma estaba negando sus sentimientos hacia el azabache , pero no podía permitir que eso saliera aún a la luz .

Bonnie pudo percatarse de eso , vio en los ojos de su "hermana" , la gran mentira que escondía detrás de esas palabras , pero solo decidió seguirle la corriente , ya que sería imprudente seguir insistiendo en ese momento .

-Está bien Serena , lo entiendo , prometo que ya no te preguntaré esas cosas –mencionó con una sonrisa la pequeña rubia mientras que por detrás cruzaba los dedos .

-Gracias Bonnie – abrazó una última vez a su "hermanita" antes de fijar su mirada en los chicos que ya estaban listos para reanudar su travesía por el bosque y llegar a la siguiente Ciudad .

-Serena , ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Ciudad Romantis? – preguntó curioso el entrenador de Kanto al notar la larga distancia que recorrían sin llegar aún al objetivo.

Inmediatamente la artista pokemon sacó su _Pokenav_ para ubicarse, pero al no encontrar una señal aparente de su ubicación , se asustó en ese momento .

-¿Qué sucede Serena? –interrogó Bonnie al notar la expresión de su amiga.

-No entiendo por qué mi _Pokenav_ no funciona ahora , no transmite ninguna señal de la ubicación en donde nos encontramos ,tampoco el mapa virtual para guiarnos –contestó preocupada la peliamielada.

-Que?! No puede ser, ahora ¿ cómo llegaremos? – expresó también su preocupación el azabache.

-A ver Serena , déjame ver tu _Pokenav_ – intervino Clemont tratando de apaciguar la situación.

Rápidamente Serena le da su _Pokenav_ al rubio para ver cuál era el problema de dicho aparato ; en seguida , el joven inventor revisó minuciosamente el artefacto antes de dar su veredicto.

-Es obvio que por la tormenta que se avecina, se creó un campo electromagnético que impide la recepción de la señal del satélite que trasmite la información geográfica al _Pokenav _ - argumentó Clemont .

-No te entiendo Clemont , qué es lo que quieres decir en palabras simples – comentó Ash.

- Primero vean las nubes – dijo Clemont apuntando con su dedo al cielo .

Todos observaron asombrados el cielo gris en las cuales se aglomeraban varios nubarrones anunciando dicho fenómeno climático.

-Solo tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar una solución a este problema y llegar a la ciudad , sino… - pensó el rubio mientras ponía sus dedos en la barbilla .

-¿Si no qué hermano? – interrogó asustada Bonnie.

-Pues nos agarra una fuerte tormenta en estos instantes y no podremos encontrar un refugio adecuado en este bosque . – anunció el rubio.

-Tampoco llegaré para enfrentarme a la líder de gimnasio – protestó también el azabache.

-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –preguntó también asustada la nativa de Kalos .

De repente una risa algo orgullosa se manifestó en ese momento , era el inventor que emitía dicho sonido mientras levantaba la cabeza y sus lentes brillaban .

-Este el momento donde intervengo – dijo Clemont mientras se ajustaba las gafas –la Ciencia abre camino hacia el futuro .

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa del nuevo invento que presentaría su amigo .

-Les presento mi último invento , ¡"El detector de señal"! – exclamó orgulloso Clemont , mientras sacaba una maquina semejante a un teléfono de videollamada .

-¿"El detector de señal? – exclamaron a unísona todos .

-Así es , este aparato nos indicará las señales de diferentes satélites con una mayor fuerza de recepción , en palabras fáciles , el campo electromagnético no será impedimento para localizar el lugar donde nos encontramos y dirigimos – explicó el rubio .

-Que nombre tan "original" – comentaba su Bonnie con un tono sarcástico.

-¡La ciencia en verdad es increíble! – manifestó Ash con un brillo en los ojos , mientras que las chicas echaban suerte si es que dicho aparato no explotaría .

-Entonces ¿ese es el aparato en el que tanto trabajabas ayer hermano? – preguntó curiosa la pequeña rubia .

-Así es Bonnie , pero sé que valió la pena para una situación como ésta .

-Bueno, entonces que tal si lo probamos antes de que nos agarre l tormenta – comentó Serena .

Inmediatamente Clemont oprimió el botón rojo para ponerlo en funcionamiento, mientras los demás miraban fijamente al monitor de aquel aparato .

Rápidamente apareció un mapa virtual de la zona donde se encontraban y trazos de la ruta que debía seguir para llegar a Romantis .

-Entonces , debemos dirigirnos hacia el oeste para llegar a la Ciudad , y el camino más corto para llegar es por la ruta 4 – explicó el inventor mientras acomodaba sus gafas .

-¿Qué esperamos? , vayamos a refugiarnos en un Centro Pokemon de la ciudad – propuso rápidamente el entrenador de Kanto .

-Sí , tienes razón Ash – acotó Serena.

-Hermano, rápido , antes de que la tormenta nos agarre – comentó Bonnie a su hermano mayor , y a la vez éste estuvo a punto de apagar el aparato , que sorpresivamente para todos , no había explotado .

-Ya voy Bonnie , pero déjame apagar mi máquina – dijo Clemont , pero antes de oprimir el botón _"Off" _ una señal de llamada apareció en el monitor - ¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó el rubio cuando vio el mensaje de llamada que mostraba su aparato .

-Clemont ¿Qué sucede? Vámonos ya, o sino no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo un poco desesperado Ash.

Al ver que su amigo aún no se movía del lugar donde se encontraba , acudieron donde él y notaron el ícono de videollamada del monitor de su aparato .

-¿También funciona como videoteléfono? – preguntó curiosa Bonnie .

-Si , pero solo instale como punto de referencia la casa –comentó el líder de gimansio .

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que alguien de la casa envió esta videollamada? – interrogó de nuevo la rubia a su hermano.

-Así es , y el único quien podría llamar sería…

-¡PAPÁ! – exclamaron ambos hermanos a una voz.

-¿Para que los llamaría? – intervino Ash en la conversación .

-Solo lo sabremos de una manera – mencionó Clemont antes de oprimir el icono de reproducir , e inmediatamente apareció el rostro del señor Meyer , padre de los hermanos rubios.

-_Hijo ¿ qué tal?, si recibes esta llamada de seguro te encuentras en algún Centro Pokemon o inventaste un aparato semejante a un videoteléfono , pero el motivo del cual te llamó ,es que necesito que vengas urgentemente a Luminalia , ya que Clembot se descompuso y necesita reparación , tu sabes hijo que no me puedo hacer cargo del gimnasio y la verdad que no conozco la estructura y mecanismo del robot , solamente tú eres capaz de arreglarlo , ya que lo creaste , por eso necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible, muchos retadores han aparecido y están enfadados de que no esté el líder de gimnasio , por favor Clemont , cuento con ayuda , y lamento que retrase tu viaje con tus amigos , pero esto es urgente_ – en ese instante se cortó la llamada por interferencia de señal .

-Vaya , entonces creo que debo regresar a Luminalia – comentó tristemente Clemont , pues sabía que se separaría de sus amigos por un unos días .

-No te preocupes Clemont , verás que será rápido , nosotros te esperamos por mientras en Ciudad Romantis – propuso el azabache .

-¿De veraz? , bueno , partiré rápidamente a Luminalia y regresaré lo más antes posible –dijo el joven inventor – Bonnie , vamos a casa.

-Pe…pero hermano , no quiero separarme de Ash y Serena – protestó la rubia.

-Te entiendo Bonnie , y créeme que yo tampoco quiero hacerlo , pero papá nos necesita urgente .

-¿nos? , hermano te necesita sólo a ti , yo no sería útil para reparar a Clembot – comentó a la defensiva la pequeña nativa de Kalos -por favor hermano , déjame quedarme con Ash y Serena.

Clemont lo pensó por un momento , sabía bien que Bonnie no tenía nada que ver con Clembot , y además ella se había encariñado con sus amigos de viaje , especialmente con Serena , y separarla quizás sería molestosa para ella y lo reprocharía en todo el trayecto a Luminalia ; aunque no quería regresar a casa solo , tampoco quería estropear el viaje de Bonnie , entonces decidió por dejarla quedarse con Ash y Serena .

-Esta bien Bonnie , te quedas por mientras con ellos , pero prométeme que harás caso a Ash y Serena .

-Está bien hermano .

-No vayas hacer travesuras ¿entendido?

-Si hermano mayor.

Ambos se abrazaron porque sabían que se separarían por algunos días , luego del abrazo se dirigió a sus amigos de viaje.

-Entonces les encargo a Bonnie ¿si? – dijo Clemont a sus amigos .

-Si Clemont , no te preocupes , yo me haré cargo de ella - mencionó contenta Serena.

-Además ella sabe cuidarse bien por si sola , ¿verdad Bonnie? – interrogó Ash a su pequeña amiga, y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien , creo que llegó el momento de separarnos – comentó el rubio.

-No te preocupes Clemont , recuerda que solo serán por algunos días , vas a ver que muy ´pronto estaremos de nuevo viajando juntos – dijo el azabache a su amigo tratando de animarlo.

-Tienes razón Ash , yo regresaré lo más rápido posible

-Saluda de mi parte al señor Meyer y Clembot de mi parte – dijo el azabache.

-Si lo haré .

-También manda mis saludos para ellos – intervino Serena.

-Hermano no te olvides de mis saludos también , dile a papá que lo quiero , y que pronto te conseguiré una novia – dijo Bonnie mientras hacía sonrojar de vergüenza a su hermana.

-Bueno , sin más que decir me marcho , recuerden ir por la ruta 4 y lleguen a tiempo al Centro Pokemon antes de que llegue la tormenta – aconsejaba rápidamente Clemont antes de tomar su invento y meterlo a su mochila.

-Pero ¿tu Clemont? , estarás bien – preguntó Ash.

-Si , por supuesto , tengo el tiempo suficiente para alejarme de este bosque antes de que la tormenta me agarre – mencionó el rubio antes de fijar su mirada hacia el norte y dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar.

-Adiós hermano , y ¡cuídate mucho! – exclamó Bonnie al notar a su hermano avanzar con rápidos pasos , ya que no era bueno corriendo .

-Adiós Clemont –despedían a unísona voz tanto Serena como Ash.

Y después de despedirse de su amigo de viaje ,el trío fijó su mirada de nuevo hacia el oeste, hacia Ciudad Romantis , y emprendieron a caminar lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo , tomando como referencia la ruta 4 .

-Espero que Clemont no tenga algún percance – comentaba suavemente Ash.

-No te preocupes Ash , él estará bien , él mismo lo dijo – animaba la peliamielada.

Mientras ambos continuaban charlando a medida que caminaban presurosamente hacia la siguiente Ciudad , Bonnie solo articulaba algunos pensamientos en su mente.

-"Ahora con la ausencia de mi hermano , podré llevar a cabo mi plan" -pensó la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa un poco traviesa mientras miraba a la pareja de amigos que se encontraban delante de ella .

**Hasta aqui la historia , pensé separar a Clemont del grupo por que los personajes que protagonizan esta historias son Ash ,Serena y Bonnie , para así tener varios momentos shipping y momentos embarazosos de la popular pareja .**

**A la vez, estoy contento de que a muchos les haya gustado esta historia , y les prometo no decepcionarlos , seguire escribiendo la continuacion , que por cierto tendra humor y romance ;) .**

**Agradezco a _pdsntk_ ,_ Asurax_ ,_NGA96_ , _K_ , y tambien a mi gran amigo _SatoSere96_ (quien me inspiró hacer esta historia ) , por sus reviews .**

**Estoy pensando tambien en lanzar un nuevo fanfic , que sera un One-shot (o depende de lo largo que puede ser) tambien de Amourshipping, así que estar atento ;) .**

**Por lo demas , agradezco su lectura de este capitulo , gracias a ello , esta historia aún esta en pie , y bueno no me queda mas que decir que no se olviden de comentar lo que les gustó o algunas sugerencias , pienso poner en esta historia un Concurso Artistico para Serena y sugieran quien podrá ser la rival en ese concurso : Shauna o Miette .**

** Se despide , su humilde servidor Amourfan19 , NOS VEMOS PRONTO :D **


End file.
